


Dug dimples on a blank canvas

by melitta4ever



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Strike Back
Genre: Coming Untouched, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Michael is curious. Damien is game.For Kinktober 2018, Day 16: nipple play





	Dug dimples on a blank canvas

**Author's Note:**

> This one is written in a really hurry. Beware of the mistakes, more than usual.

It was Julia's comment that finally ignited the light bulb in Michael's mind. 

“They're responsive like a girl's,” she had laughed at Damien's perky nipples that were poking through his thin cotton shirt.

“Hey!” Damien had mock-offended, hands palming over the said body part. “They're sensitive, okay. There's no shame in that.”

They all had laughed and moved on, but the effects of the conversation had stuck with Michael. He had always thought —always being since they had started fucking on and off a few months ago; he definitely hadn't thought about it before that— Damien's nipples lacked some nerves, literally. The way he kept asking for more whenever Michael played with them, it was the only thing that made sense at the time. It was always  _ bite them harder, pull them harsher, twist them tighter  _ with Damien. 

Now, though, when Michael looked at it with the light of the new information, everything changed.

  
  


“I know you can get out of them easily, mate. Don't break the bed, just let me know if you want out,” Michael asked Damien after checking the bindings.  

“You're full of surprises Mister Stonebridge,” leered Damien with a horrible Middle-Earth accent, lying naked on the bed, hands binded to the headboard with a thick rope. “I thought I'd end up begging you for a little bondage, heh.”

Michael forced himself not to roll his eyes. 

“I wanna play with your tits,” he said while grasping the two rose colored peaks between his fingers, and promptly causing Damien to moan. “Jesus! You're really sensitive, aren't you?” He really was curious how far he could take this.

“Yes,” he replied with a groan as Michael pulled the nipples while squeezing them. “Fuck! Yes they are.”

Now that Michael's attention wasn't divided as usually was the case in the heat of the moment situations, he could see that Damien's nips were actually connected directly to his dick. Damien had started to salute as soon as Michael placed the rope against his skin, but now he was twitching.

“I wonder if you can come just me playing with them,” Michael explained his plan.

“What? No way, buddy. It's not possible.” He gave a nervous smile, then looked at Michael with narrowed eyes. “Is it?”

“We're on shore leave, let's give those berries a chance.”

Damien was an enigma in the best of times. When they upped their relationship another step, thanks to the help from Damien's drugged state, Michael was even more astonished at his partner's attitude in bed. Damien wasn't anything like other dudes Michael knew, not the ones from the orphanage that he grew up, not his mates from the Navy where he had spent his youth. Michael wasn't ashamed to admit that Damien had opened his mind and widen his horizons when it came to sex. It became some kind of game for Michael to try new things with him, just to get a taste of something new. 

Damien was like a blank canvas. He was open to anything. Did Michael want to see if he could make Damien squirt without touching his dick just like when he had drugged? No problem, Damien would lay down and let Michael fuck him through the bed and floor. Did Michael want to see the maximum number of consecutive climaxes Damien could achieve when he wasn't poisoned with that damn drug? Green light! Apparently, Damien could come five times in a single night —with the help of a little blue pill— even though he was shooting blanks and crying the last two times. Did Michael want to see how long Damien could delay his orgasm? Say no, more. Damien would spring his cock rings to try just that, then let Michael to ride him or blow him as much as he liked.

Michael found that he had an endless curiosity for things involving Damien. And Damien was more than willing to cater that, always.

 

He started slow this time; with clamps. They were different than the garden variety clothespins; with wider ribbed tips that would plaster Damien's nipples like those waffles he loved so much.

“You love shopping, don't you buddy?” asked Damien after moaning like he was in the advertisement for the those clamps.

“And they say you can't change a man,” Michael replied; shopping had found a new meaning since he had discovered the quaint little boutique selling all kinds of intriguing toys. 

Flicking the clamps, he elicited a delightful gasp from Damien. It wasn't that Michael liked to hurt Damien, God knew they got hurt more than enough in their day job. It was just... the noises Damien made when Michael tugged on those sensitive little buds were addicting; worse than anything Michael had ever tried.

Damien's nipples turned darker, squashed between the strong plastic. Michael helped them get darker faster by pulling at the clamps, stretching Damien's flesh right out of his chest. When the ribbed plates started to slip, Michael decreased the force just a notch, letting Damien feel every single skipped ridge on that clamp until only a paper thin skin left inside. He dropped the clamps then, watching how they fell, stretching Damien's flesh even more.

“Aren't you gonna take them off?” asked Damien, face flushed, already sweating. Still, his cock leaked like broken faucet.

“Do you want them out?”

“Fuck me!”

“Is that a yes, mate?”

“No!” Damien breathed his answer, his hips humping air.

“Then we'll go on, until you say stop or you come.”

 

It might be a little cruel, standing right next to Damien's untouched dick and rubbing his own to the tortured nipples. Michael had sucked and bit them after jerking the clamps free. He had tugged and twisted them until they had turned blotched with blood sitting close to the surface. Now, he was grinding the swollen flesh under his dick, painting them with his precome. 

“Please… please…” Damien mewled beautifully; his cock jumping over his abs, begging for a little attention.

“Okay, okay,” shushed Michael, pulling himself back from the edge. “Next toy.” He took the pumps out of the bag. “Maybe I should have used them before the clamps.” He placed one on an already abused nipple, “Oh, well. We can always repeat that.”

Playing with the pump wasn’t as exciting as the clamps. Still, Damien kept making beautiful sounds, and if Michael was honest with himself, the way the flesh filling in the transparent tube was captivating to watch.

“A little more, huh?” 

Probably they required to stay a little longer for the maximum effectiveness, but Michael was getting bored and Damien's nips were already sensitive enough especially after the tenderizing they had suffered.

The pumps had really delivered their promise though. Damien's nipples were now as big as pink rubbers. And his wayward dick twitched even when Michael blew on them.

Michael first wet them, licking the now enlarged surface with the tip of his tongue. Then, he sucked the swollen flesh in, filling his mouth like giving a blow job to a miniature penis. Now, those peanuts were big enough for Michael to squeeze between more than two fingers and long enough to bite them with his molars. He seized the opportunity and tried the both cases simultaneously.

Damien arched up from the bed, groaning.

“Should I stop?” asked Michael because this shouldn't be comfortable even for Damien's crooked standards.

“I'm close,” Damien wheezed between his teeth. “I need just a touch, I swear.”

“Really? That fast?”

“You've been at them for an hour, fucker!”

They looked it too; a lot darker than their usual dusty pink, closer to maroon maybe. They were also standing up on Damien's broad chest like two oddly colored, strangely deformed missiles.

Michael scraped a nail on one of them, watching Damien sucking air, gasping fast. Michael didn't let him finish his inhale, pinched the other nub between three fingers, blunt fingernails digging in. Damien thrashed on the bed; pulling at his bonds, raising on his feet to build a perfect arc. His dick was beautiful to watch; twitching, little beads of precome rolling down on the shaft one after another, turning into a waterfall.

Michael delved in. He catched one nipple and bit it, sucking the hot-to touch flesh into his mouth.

“Mikey!” yelled Damien, begging. This time Michael knew what he was begging for.

He tugged the nip between his teeth while twisting and pulling the other one at the same time. 

Damien came with a scream; his jizz hitting Michael on the face.

“Fuck!” Michael let go of Damien's tits and scrubbed his dick a few times, adding his own essence to the mess on Damien's chest.

“Ruined… fucking ruined.” whined Damien about his orgasm.

“I'll make sure the next one is good and proper.” Michael answered, while cleaning himself.

“Next one?”

“We haven't used even half of the toys I bought, mate,” Michael grinned. “I'll even lend a hand for the next one, don't worry.”


End file.
